Various display systems have been used over the years to generate images. Such display systems may employ image devices, such as cathode ray tubes (CRTs), liquid crystal displays (LCDs), or electrically-addressed emissive displays, e.g. plasma displays. The display systems further may incorporate a passive display screen or an active display screen.
Typically, such display systems include a light source, a color wheel, and a spatial light modulator. Light generated from the light source is directed onto the color wheel, which sequentially filters light from the light source, typically producing red light, green light, and blue light. The red light, green light, and blue light are sequentially sent to the spatial light modulator, which modulates the colored light depending on the desired image. The position of the color wheel must be tracked such that the spatial light modulator appropriately modulates light to generate an image.
The use of a color wheel may affect the image quality and cost of the display system. For example, the use of a color wheel in combination with a spatial light modulator may result in flickering and/or sequential color artifacts. The sequential color artifacts may include rainbow-colored shadows that follow rapidly moving objects in video images. Moreover, the use of a color wheel may affect the overall brightness of the image. To overcome the reduction in brightness due to the color wheel, a high-powered light source may be incorporated within the display system. However, high-powered light sources increase the cost of the display system and consume a significant amount of power during operation. Additionally, fans may be necessary to cool the light source. Such fans increase the noise and overall size of the display system.
A display system is provided, the system including an illumination source configured to produce light and direct light along an optical path, a plurality of color filters disposed in the optical path configured to generate a plurality of colored light beams, and a spatial light modulator disposed in the optical path adapted to receive and adjust the colored light beams to produce an image.